Make a Cake ~Rikkai Special Edition~
Make a Cake ~Rikkai Special Edition~ (Make a Cake ～Rikkai スペシャル编～, Make a Cake~Rikkai Supesharu Hen~) is the 10th track from Marui's album Bun Bun A La Carte. Lyrics Kanji= ケーキ作りに大事なモンは 手順とコツとポジティブシンキング それから決め手は愛情だろい? 材料・道具・段取りオッケー バッチリ期待して待ってろよ エプロンつけたら始めるぜ パワーリストはつけたまま それが　王者のやりかた 甘い　甘い　ワクワクを　ギッシリ詰めて 最高の味を　イメージして すげぇ　すげぇ　ミラクルも　サックリ混ぜる これが俺流のレシピ　天才的だろい! 味見チェックは当然マスト てかパティシエの醍醐味じゃねえ? しっかりきっかりやらなきゃな うれしい顔を見られたら 俺も　すげぇ幸せだ おめでたい日　フツーの日　落ち込む日も 腹が減ってちゃ　はじまらねえ ハートこめて　決めるトコ　キッチリ決めろい これが俺流のレシピ HOW TO MAKE A CAKE まずはオリジナル型作り　完成形イメージ どうだい? 脳内All right! チョコレート溶かし入れたら冷蔵庫にIN マヨネーズ・卵を混ぜて　牛乳と粉を投入 焼いたら土台の完成だ! Yah hoy! お次はデコるぜ　お待ちかね チョコ・まんじゅう・キャンディ・クッキー So cool, So good ホイップクリーム絞ってトッピング バランスとセンスがポイント ま、オニ盛り　メガ盛り My rule 自由な精神(こころ)をケーキに宿せ 凹んだ時は食べに来い 絶対　元気にしてやる 甘い　甘い　ワクワクを　ギッシリ詰めて 最高の味を　イメージして すげぇ　すげぇ　ミラクルも　サックリ混ぜる これが俺流シクヨロ! 個性たちが集まって　ひしめき合い 最強の味が　生まれるんだ 楽しい　おいしい　毎日を　表現した 奇跡のケーキ　名づけて RIKKAIスペシャル! HOW TO MAKE A CAKE… (x4) |-| Romaji= Kēki zukuri ni daiji na mon wa tejun to kotsu to pojitibushinkingu sorekara kimete wa aijō daroi? zairyō. dōgu. dandori okkē bacchiri kitai shi te mattero yo epuron tsuke tara hajimeru ze pawā risuto wa tsuke ta mama sore ga ōja no yari kata amai amai wakuwaku o gisshiri tsume te saikō no aji o imēji shi te suge? suge? mirakuru mo sakkuri mazeru kore ga ore ryū no reshipi tensai teki daro i! ajimi chekku wa tōzen masuto teka patishie no daigomi ja nē? shikkari kikkari yara nakya na ureshii kao o mirare tara ore mo suge? shiawase da omedetai hi futsū no hi ochikomu hi mo hara ga hette cha hajimara nē hāto kome te kimeru toko kicchiri kimeroi kore ga ore ryū no reshipi HOW TO MAKE A CAKE mazuwa orijinaru gata zukuri kansei gata imēji dō dai? nō nai All right! chokorēto tokashiire tara reizōko ni IN mayonēzu. tamago o maze te gyūnyū to kona o tōnyū yai tara dodai no kansei da! Yah hoy! otsugi wa deko ru ze o machikane choko. manjū. kyandi. kukkī So cool, So good hoippukurīmu shibotte toppingu baransu to sensu ga pointo ma, oni zakari mega zakari My rule jiyū na seishin (kokoro) o kēki ni yadose hekon da toki wa tabe ni koi zettai genki ni shiteyaru amai amai wakuwaku o gisshiri tsume te saikō no aji o imēji shi te suge ? suge ? mirakuru mo sakkuri mazeru kore ga ore ryū shikuyoro! kosei tachi ga atsumatte hishimekiai saikyō no aji ga umareru n da tanoshii oishii mainichi o hyōgen shi ta kiseki no kēki nazuke te RIKKAI supesharu! HOW TO MAKE A CAKE...(x4) |-| English= Important things when making a cake are Instructions, a knack for it and positive thinking And the deciding factor is affection, right? Ingredients, tools, setup, okay Be good and wait with anticipation It starts when I put my apron on Using my power wrist technique That's how the kings do it Gather closely the sweet sweet excitement Imagine the most amazing taste Isn't it amazing? Isn't it amazing? I'll gently mix in miracles too This is the recipe of my style, isn't it genius! Taste checking is of course a must Isn't it the best part of being a patissier? Looks like I have to do it properly and precisely, then If I see happy faces I feel super happy too On the congratulative days, normal days, or the days you feel sad nothing starts if you're feeling hungry With all your heart, make proper decisions when something needs to be decided This is the recipe of my style, HOW TO MAKE A CAKE First imagine your original creation style and it's perfected form How is it? Brains All right! If you're going to use melted chocolate, put it in the fridge Mayonnaise. Mixing the eggs put in the milk and the flour After baking it in the oven the base is ready! Yah hoy! Next up I think we're waiting to decorate it Chocolate, Steamed buns, candy, cookies So cool, So good The topping is made by squeezing whipped cream on it the point is the balance and a good sense Well, be it extra large or mega large it's my rule Let your free spirit take home in the cake When you're troubled, come here to eat It's sure to make you feel better Gather closely the sweet sweet excitement Imagine the most amazing taste Isn't it amazing? Isn't it amazing? I'll gently mix in miracles too This is the greeting of my style! When different personalities gather it makes a commotion and the best taste is born It represented the fun and delicious everyday A miraculous cake called RIKKAI special! Ooh how to make a cake (x4) Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics